1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a sound output apparatus capable of outputting sounds in an omnidirectional manner.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a sound output apparatus, for example, a speaker refers to an apparatus of converting an electric signal into a sound signal (or audio signal) and outputting the sound signal. Most of sound output apparatuses output sounds in a specific direction. In this instance, a person or user can well listen to the output sounds only when the user is located in the specific direction.
In recent time, with an increasing interest in portable sound output apparatuses, sound output apparatuses which output sounds in connection with other electronic devices have various shapes, structures and sizes according to their use purposes. For example, a sound output apparatus of outputting low sound and a sound output apparatus of outputting high sound may have different shapes, structures, sizes and the like from each other.
However, most of sound output apparatuses according to the related art have designs in a rectangular shape which looks rigid. Also, those sound output apparatuses output sounds in one direction, which makes it difficult for a person located in another direction to listen to the sounds. In addition, one sound output apparatus has a single sound output port, which causes inconvenience in outputting sounds of various frequency bands.